How could you go?
by The Linetta Wind
Summary: Ginny remember her love with Cedric after his death.... You just have to read it to understand
1. How could you go?

How could you go?]  
  
~*~ Here it is the long awaited fic! All I here is "Have you done a HP fic?" Sooo now I have time and I did an HP fic! Please be kind in your reviews! I worked hard on this! Of course I have honored my alter ego Ginny Diggory! Hope everyone likes it ~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny walked along the castle walls. He was actually gone. He had left her and he wasn't coming back! She was so sad and yet so angry. Witches and Wizard could do stupid things like fly but they couldn't be Cedric back! She missed him so much! Cedric and her had tried so hard to cover up their romance, because of the great age difference. When Cedric had heard about the most valued person he and Ginny had rushed into Professor Dumbledores office. Dumbledore had promised to put Cho, a good friend of Cedric's in the water. Dumbledore was the only one to know. Ginny had never liked Harry as anything more than her brother friend. She was always perceived as his gushing fan when she talked to him. She would be so embarrassed by the rumors of Harry and her that she would turn red. Cedric was always there to comfort her but he was gone and he wasn't coming back and she would live her life without him….Forever!  
  
She smiled as she remembered the time he had fought the dragon. He was badly injured. They had went to the prefect's bathroom and cleaned him up. The Ravenclaw prefect had came in and Ginny had to hide. He hadn't stopped talking about how he was sure he that he had almost made the tournament. Ron was made when she came to the common room tower. She hadn't cared because Cedric was with her. There was also the time they were talking in the bathroom and Harry had shown up to water his egg. Ginny and Cedric just sat and watched in the shadows. They would laugh and Harry would look into the corners but he never saw the, How she longed to have him in her arms like the time they were in the forbidden forest and he had held her tight and kissed her. She had felt so alive and happy. When they had arrived back at the castle all the girls in her dormitory stared at her. They didn't understand her. They still didn't understand her life without Cedric.  
  
She rounded the castle walls thinking she should get back in before one of the professors found her. She was going to turn back when she heard a voice from behind her. She stopped for a minute and then heard it again "Ginnnnyy…….Ginnnnny" The small voice said.  
  
"Cedric" she cried "is it really you?"  
  
  
  
~*~ So this is where we are! Anyone like it! Quite proud of it actually R+R ~*~ 


	2. Her True Love Returns

1 Part Two  
  
Her True Love Returns  
  
  
  
"Cedric are you there?" Ginny yelled out in vain " Cedric come on answer me, answer me!"  
  
"Yes he is" said a wise old voice coming from behind her  
  
"Dumbledore, sorry sir I am really sorry to be out so late and calling out to a dead person…..what Cedric is here is that what you said?" Ginny mumbled  
  
"Catch your breath child" Dumbledore said calmly to Ginny "and yes your Cedric is here"  
  
Just then from behind the darkness a white transparent version of Cedric emerged. "Cedric!" Ginny cried out "You've come back to me!"  
  
"Yes" Cedric said " Dumbledore thinks I may be able to come back…..come back…alive"  
  
"Yes, I think it is possible to bring Cedric back to life. It has never been done before but that does not mean it can not be done" Dumbledore said "You may not tell anyone Ginny, heaven forbid what would happen if this got around school"  
  
"Dumbledore…..I don't know if I should ask this….." Ginny said  
  
"Yes Ginny, It will have to be done soon" Cedric said answering the question Ginny was going to ask.  
  
"How will it be done?" Ginny questioned  
  
"It is a difficult process. We have to find something that is sooo true to Cedric that it becomes a part of him and beings him back to his physical self" Dumbledore said "Now there is nothing that can be done now. You two can talk and Ginny could you come to my office tomorrow. I will excuse you from your classes because I know where you mind will be."  
  
Dumbledore walked back into the castle, his robes swishing the whole way. Once they saw that he was gone Ginny and Cedric turned to each other. "How could you leave me Cedric…. I missed you so much!" Ginny said weakly  
  
"I didn't want to leave you Ginny…..I didn't want to die! I wanted to spend my life with you. I want to ask you something. I need to ask you. If I were to live again I want to tell everyone that I love you. I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't care what anyone will think because I love you" Ginny said pouring out his soul to Ginny  
  
"Oh Cedric! I am sooo happy! This just has to work! It just has to!" Ginny cried out  
  
"Ginny it is late you must go…. I will see you tomorrow…. I love you" Cedric said. Ginny and Cedric slowly parted. Once Ginny couldn't see Cedric she ran all the way to the Fat Lady's picture.  
  
"Wha…. Who is p at this time in the night" the Fat Lady said sleepily.  
  
"Blunderdash" Ginny cried as the picture swung open. Once inside her bed she smiled and after what felt like an eternity Ginny feel asleep. 


End file.
